The Party
Current Members * Balderic * A flamboyant yet accomplished Mage of the Ferelden Circle, Balderic has spent the most recent times of his life in the company of his friend/ally/bodyguard/enforcer Vitaar as he navigated the wilderness of his wider home. Leaning more towards combative and spiritual magic, he has mastered the element of conjuring brutal assaults as if from the very fade itself. Has taken a pseudo-leadership position within the group, by proxy of paying Vitaar and helping protect Reese from those that might do him harm. Member since Session 1. * Ellya * A Templar recruit currently tasked with hunting down a suspected Elven apostate. Having been in pursuit for the last several days, she encountered the group as they ventured back to Lothering to return Jeren home. Showing a keen interest in Reese, fitting the description of her target, he managed to convince her that he was simply a doctor, not a mage, though this was proven to be a lie in the fight that followed. Joined in Session 6. * Reese * While often timid and unaware of the wider world, this elven mage possesses a profound amount of magical talent, which he has dedicated to healing and defense of his allies. Hailing from the distant mercantile land of Antiva, he recently let slip that he does not belong to the Circle, but suggested that he has lied about it in the past. Fortunately for him, his newfound allies seem to show little fear of it, short of telling him to keep close and where to avoid so as to stay out of trouble. Member since Session 1. * Vitaar * A towering mercenary Tal-Vashoth warrior, Vitaar is the very definition of a tank. With longsword and shield in hand, he is very difficult to move and resilient in the face of repeated assault, able to weather far hardier attacks than either of his compatriots. Due to his imposing stature, he is the group 'bank', by assumption that nobody dared to steal from such a figure, and their front-line combatant, protecting the 'squishy mages'. Given his appearance, he has grown weary of those that give him a wider berth, and often seeks company in fellow warriors, comrades and those able to swap tales. Is under the employ of Balderic for unknown reasons outside of protection, and is the only member of the group to have fought during the 5th Blight, encountering the Sun Manes mercenary group on multiple occasions. Member since Session 1. Major NPC's * Gallus * As much a scoundrel as possible, when Gallus isn't drinking or flirting with women, he's often pocketing somebody else's money or swindling somebody into paying for him. Underneath this, however, beats the heart of someone clearly in pursuit of something, trying to get something back. His talks of mythical sea creatures, gold and imaginary ships may possibly have some truth to them. Travelled briefly with the party between Lothering and Barkham from Session 3 to 6. Category:Campaign Category:Party